


All Things Are Meant To Be

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was by chance that they met, just a fluke meeting involving Poe’s hyperactive dalmatian - Beebee - doing something she had never done before, which was take off out of the clear blue, and charge towards another dog in the middle of the dog park."</p><p>***</p><p>Based off of a post made by ellephantee and youffievalentine on tumblr, as well as getting requested to write it by differentyouthtimetravel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This AU was too cute to resist :3 I've been waiting to finish at least one of my other fics before I started this one and here we are finally! It'll only be two parts, but I promise it's a cute one ;) 
> 
> P.S. Just to let everyone know, BB-8 is a girl dalmatian and R2 is a boy to sort of match up to 101 Dalmatians.

    It was by chance that they met, just a fluke meeting involving Poe’s hyperactive dalmatian - Beebee - doing something she had never done before, which was take off out of the clear blue, and charge towards another dog in the middle of the dog park. Poe had been living in London for only a year for his job, and he’d adopted Beebee nine months ago when he decided that his flat was far too quiet without some company; and in the nine months he had her, she  _ never _ acted like this. In fact, Poe could still remember the first time he brought Beebee to the dog park, and she was petrified of everything that moved. Now here he was, running after his dog, and perhaps being dragged into a meeting he would have never had, if it hadn’t been for Beebee spotting another dalmatian in the park that day. 

 

    “Sorry, sorry!” Poe called out as he ran up to the woman and her dalmatian that Beebee had bounded towards. “I’m sorry, she usually never does that.” 

 

    “Is she your dog?” The woman asked, Poe picked up on her accent right away, he should have been used to it after living in London for a year, but sometimes he still found himself getting caught off guard by some accents. 

 

    “Yeah.” Poe nodded, the woman petting Beebee with a warm smile on her face, even scratching behind her ears and earning Beebee’s affection. 

 

    “What’s her name?” She asked curiously. 

 

    “Beebee.” Poe answered, his gaze finally resting on the quiet dalmatian beside her who Beebee was now sniffing. “Is that your dog?” 

 

    “Yeah, his name is Artoo.” She smiled proudly and proceeded to scratch her dog behind the ears. “I guess I’m not the only one now who gave my dog an odd name.” 

 

    “I guess not.” Poe said with a bit of a laugh. 

 

    “I’m Rey.” She announced as she stood up straight, holding her hand out for Poe to shake, though he got lost in her bright brown eyes for a moment and had to focus on what she was saying. 

 

    “I’m Poe, Poe Dameron.” He said with a smile, shaking her hand before letting it go. 

 

    She was beautiful, Poe couldn’t deny that, she had dark brown hair that she twisted back in braids, brown eyes that Poe could only describe as ‘magnetic’, and if you looked close enough, you could see the faintest hint of freckles on her face. 

 

    “It’s nice to meet you Poe.” Rey grinned. 

 

    They sat and talked on a nearby bench for a while as their dogs played with one another not too far from their sights. Poe told her about his job at Skywalker Incorporated, discovering to his surprise that the company was owned by Rey’s father, though she didn’t take part in the family business just yet. She told him how she was an engineering student and working towards her degree, and that she had been living in London with her father for as long as she could remember. Somewhere at the end of their conversation, they had decided to make these visits once every week to let their dogs play and spend some time talking to one another. 

 

    “If you ever want someone to show you around I’d be happy to, London’s a big place after all.” Rey offered as she hooked Artoo’s leash back on him. 

 

    “Yeah, that’d be nice.” Poe nodded and hooked Beebee up to her leash as well, though he could already hear her whining and trying to pull her way back over to Artoo, he was almost surprised when he saw Artoo trying to do the same thing. “I’ll call you.” 

 

    “You better.” Rey said, giving him a wave goodbye before turning around and trying to get Artoo to follow her out of the park. 

 

    Poe didn’t know why, but despite just watching her leave, he was left with the strangest feeling to call her already and have her come back. Beebee’s barks and whines told Poe that at least he wasn’t alone in not wanting their time together to end. 

 

    “Come on girl, let’s get home, we’ll see them soon.” Poe promised. 

 

* * *

  
  


    It had been a three months, and Poe had looked forward to his morning at the dog park every week since meeting Rey. So much so that they had started meeting outside of the dog park for a few weeks now, Rey showing Poe around the city, and Poe doing his best to try and help Rey study with all of her classes. But the dog park was what started it all, and they made sure to keep coming there, letting their dogs frolic and play while they talked about whatever came to mind.  Poe had been thinking about asking Rey out for a while, always thinking that he had to wait for just the right time; and for no reason in particular, he decided that this morning at the place where they met was the exact perfect time. 

 

    “Do you want to go out sometime?” Poe blurted out, he wanted to think of a far more charming way to ask out the girl he’d been thinking about non-stop since he met her, but the words just came tumbling out of his mouth. 

 

   “What do you mean?” Rey asked, she was half asleep and her nose buried in her notebook filled to the brim with notes, nearly everything on every page highlighted. 

 

    “Like, on a date.” Poe clarified, this seemed to be enough to capture Rey’s attention fully as her eyes locked with his. 

 

    “A date?” Rey asked, something between a look of shock and confusion written all over her face. “You mean...like going out to dinner kind of date?” 

 

    “Whatever you want.” Poe quickly answered. “Dinner, movie, both, a walk in the park, a museum-”

 

    “I get it.” Rey cut him off with a laugh. “I’d love to.” 

 

    “Really?” Poe asked in disbelief. 

 

    “That sounds like you were expecting me to say no. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out since the first month we’ve known each other!” She exclaimed though her broad grin remained on her face. 

 

    “...You have?” Poe was in complete confusion now. 

 

    “You are so blissfully ignorant when it comes to girls, aren’t you?” Rey caught Poe off guard and kissed him on the cheek, smiling when she could see him starting to blush a bit. “So when did you want to take me out on this date?” 

 

    “Friday at seven.” Poe regained his composure, however now unable to hide the smile on his face as well. “I’ll pick you up at your place.” 

 

    “Sounds like a plan to me.” Rey gave him another quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to her notes. 

 

    And just as Poe had begun to think the entire conversation was nothing more than something he dreamed up, Rey reached over and grabbed his hand, taking a hold of it and never letting go the entire time she kept studying her notes while Poe watched the dogs. Poe didn’t mind a single minute of it and thought that he would be perfectly alright holding Rey’s hand for as long as he possibly could. 

 

* * *

  
  


     It didn’t take very long for their innocent and flirtatious dates to quickly evolve; just as easily as they had become friends, they quickly became lovers, spending as much time as they could with one another. It wasn’t long before Rey would spend nights with Poe or vice versa, they were comfortable, and after what seemed like a short period of time; Rey had decided to move in with Poe. She made the flat more comfortable in a way Poe couldn’t really describe, he looked forward to coming back home at the end of every exhausting day, being greeted by both Beebee and Artoo - who were more than happy with being together now as well - and then being greeted by Rey’s loving embrace and kisses. Tonight was a bit different however, in the fact of that Poe didn’t come home straight after work, instead he had a meeting of sorts, down at the bar that Rey’s uncle just so happened to own, and happened to be the best place to have this conversation. 

 

    “There you are Poe,” Luke greeted him as Poe took a seat beside him at the bar. “Everything okay?” 

 

    “Yeah, I just had to call Rey and let her know I was going to be a little late.” Poe explained, stuffing his phone back into his pocket before Han Solo himself placed a drink down in front of him from behind the bar. 

 

    Poe had the pleasure of meeting both Luke and Han when Rey had moved into his flat, they had a housewarming party of sorts where she invited them along with her Aunt Leia and cousin Ben for dinner. They gave him a full interrogation despite Rey trying to get them to stop, but Poe went along with it, answering every single question that they had, and by the end of the night they were all tell stories and laughing, having a good time. 

 

    “Is this a conversation I’m going to need a drink for too?” Han asked, his glare boring holes into Poe’s head; sometimes Poe swore that Han was overprotective of just about everyone in his family, but he had gotten used to it quickly. 

 

    “No, not really.” Poe sighed. “I...I wanted to meet you guys here because I wanted to say that I love Rey a lot, and that I plan to ask her to marry me this week.” 

 

    Both Luke and Han were silent for a moment, but it was Han that broke the silence first. 

 

    “How serious are you about this?” Han questioned him. 

 

    WIthout hesitation, Poe pulled a small black box out of his other pocket and handed it over to Han. He had bought the ring last week, a few days after he had taken Rey to the store and got her a necklace, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of the ring not far from it. He had caught her looking at it a few times, and he wasn’t surprised since Rey had brought up the idea of marriage a month ago.  _ “What do you think about being married? I mean, we already live together…” _ Poe almost had to laugh at how innocently she approached it, but he loved her, and it wasn’t such a bad idea - Poe didn’t want to spend another day without Rey ever again. 

 

    “That’s pretty serious.” Han mumbled and gave an approving nod before handing the ring back to Poe. 

 

    “I figured this would come along eventually.” Luke said, taking a sip of his drink and giving Poe a grin. “You have my blessing.” 

 

    “Mine too kid.” Han said. “Where were you going to ask her, some restaurant or something?”  

 

    “No, where we met.” Poe said with a grin. 

  
    It was probably the most unconventional idea that Luke and Han had ever heard, proposing to Rey where they met in the dog park, it hardly seemed romantic to them. But Poe knew Rey like the back of his hand, and he knew that the place where their dogs brought them together couldn’t be topped by any other grand romantic gesture he could think up. It was the place where chance brought them together, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another AU done! Which means I'm back to picking another new fic off my list! I think I've got one in mind that I wanna do, but for now enjoy this fluffy ending :3

    Things went by quickly, then again, ever since Rey met Poe she felt like things went quickly between them, but in the most wonderful way they possibly could. When he proposed to her on the cloudy day in the middle of the dog park with Beebee and Artoo at their sides, she couldn’t have pictured it any other way, it just felt perfect. Their wedding had been the same way, she wore a long and flowy pure white wedding dress and Poe in a tux, with Beebee wearing a collar of flowers around her neck that matched Rey’s bouquet while Artoo struggled to stay still in his bowtie. It was more than Rey could have ever hoped for, being surrounded by the people she loved and the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

 

    They planned on having a family, after Rey had graduated and got settled into a job, a few years after that they planned on having kids. But, the universe had something else in mind for them, and that something else was a bottle of tequila on a date night where they decided to stay home and watching some romantic that she couldn’t even remember the title of now. Sure enough, a month and one missed period later, Rey discovered that she was pregnant, several different pregnancy tests as well as the doctor told her she was pregnant before she believed it. At first she was shocked, she didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know what to tell Poe and if he would be alright with having kids so early, she didn’t know what she was going to do about graduating, she didn’t know anything. It took her a whole month of going back and forth on the news, telling not a soul...until a routine visit to the vet gave Rey even more surprising news, Beebee was pregnant too. 

 

    Rey took it as a sign, she knew she couldn’t hide her pregnancy much longer, much less his dogs. They were having a baby, and puppies on top of it all - their quiet life as husband and wife slowly coming to an end with all the noise on the way. So Rey put on the blue dress Poe loved on her, the one that got them into the situation in the first place, and she probably overfed Beebee and Artoo out of her own nerves before telling Poe the news over dinner. 

 

    “So what’s the special occasion?” Poe asked with a grin, taking a sip of his wine and still not taking notice that Rey was sipping on water rather than joining him. “All dressed up, you made all this food, the dogs look like barrels, what’s going on?” He asked with a bit of a laugh. 

 

    Rey chewed on her bottom lip, thinking she could still wait if she wanted, she wouldn’t even show the slightest hint of being pregnant physically until next month. “I’m pregnant.” She stated finally. “And I think that night we stayed out a little too long while Beebee was in heat...the vet told me Beebee was pregnant too.” 

 

    Poe froze, he looked between Rey and Beebee who was already fast asleep on the sofa - not one, but two pregnancies were taking place at the same time, and though vastly different, it wasn’t going to be easy. Artoo started to whimper at Poe the more he looked over at Beebee and he couldn’t help but start laughing before he reached over and grabbed Rey’s hands. 

 

    “Well, I guess we should start looking for a house, huh?” Poe asked with a grin. “A baby and all those puppies, we’re not all going to fit in this little apartment.” 

 

    “So...are you okay with it?” Rey asked curiously, trying to gauge his reaction. “The baby and the puppies and...everything?” 

 

    “Alright? It’s amazing!” Poe beamed as he pulled Rey closer and kissed the side of her face multiple times until she started giggling. “We’re having a little baby, and god, what are we going to do with all the dogs?” Poe asked right as Artoo barked. 

 

   “We’ll figure it out.” Rey said. 

 

    “What about school with you?” Poe asked, concerned. “You’re finishing it, right? I know you want to.” 

 

    “I’ll be almost the size of a whale by the time I graduate but I’m going to do it.” Rey assured him with a kiss on the cheek. 

 

    “We can start looking for houses this weekend, something close to the city if not right here, close to school for you.” Poe said. 

 

    “What about your job? I don’t want you driving for hours everyday.” Rey sighed. 

 

    “I’ll drive for hours with a smile knowing my family is doing great. I care about you and this baby more than driving a few extra hours if that’s what has to happen. You have a little life growing inside of you, that’s what’s important right now. And Beebee, god knows how many puppies she’s going to have.” Poe laughed. 

 

    “I love you, do you know that?” Rey asked with a grin as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

 

    “I know, and I love you too.” Poe grinned in return. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey was just barely starting to show that she was pregnant when Beebee had her litter of eight puppies. Rey called it a dry run for when their baby finally showed up, and she almost had to laugh at how Poe nervous was, though one of their friends who was a nurse at the vet’s office came by and helped Beebee. The puppies were just starting to walk around and couldn’t be left alone at any part of the day, usually resulting in Leia coming over during the day and keeping an eye on the puppies until either Rey or Poe came home. They were all going to different homes, Luke was taking one and thanks to a soft spot in not only Leia’s, but Han’s heart as well, there was another puppy they would see regularly. The rest all had homes lined up, which wasn’t hard since Beebee and Artoo managed to have the cutest puppies Rey had ever seen; but there was one particular puppy, whom Rey had managed to hide from all the people coming to stake their claim on one of the pups, that had wormed his way into her heart. 

 

    The bigger Rey grew, the more she took her classwork home, getting exhausted just by getting out of bed anymore, and while the puppies were a week away from going to their new homes, there was still the one Rey hid. He was pure white, except for three black spots; one covering his eye, one on his belly, and one right on his backend - that was all. In the tradition of giving their dogs strange names, she thought it was fitting to start calling the little pup Threepio, in honor of his three single spots. He became her study buddy, sprawling out across her growing stomach and reading the books with her, not to mention keeping her warm as London slowly got colder and colder outside for the winter. While Threepio’s brothers and sisters slept, he was wide awake on Rey’s stomach, sniffing every page she flipped and watching everything she highlighted, making one single bark when he heard Poe enter their newly moved into house, still littered with half full boxes that both Poe and Rey worked on emptying day by day. 

    “How was work?” Rey asked with a grin as Poe walked right over and kissed her on the lips, and whenever he kissed her for too long, Threepio would bark again, wagging his tail and trying to get attention. 

 

    “Pretty slow day actually, what’s been going on here? Did you go out today?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Only for an hour, I got my stuff and came back, I felt sick as a dog.” Rey sighed as she shut her textbook and tossed it aside. “They’ve all been sleeping and I’m thinking of doing the same thing, but I haven’t done a blessed thing all day except for study for this exam.” 

 

    “Don’t worry about the house, I’ve got it.” Poe assured her with another quick kiss, and another small bark from Threepio. “What’s his problem?” Poe asked with a laugh, nodding towards the pup as he cast his jacket aside and sat down at Rey’s feet, pulling them into his lap and massaging them a bit. 

 

    “He’s my study buddy.” Rey grinned and pet the puppy before giving him a kiss on the nose. 

 

    “Well that’s good, since he’s staying here at least he helps you out.” Poe laughed. 

 

    “Wait, staying?” Rey asked curiously. She had wanted to keep Threepio, though she never mentioned it or even asked, they already had Artoo and Beebee, plus the baby on the way, she figured Poe just might burst if they added another member to the family - especially a puppy. 

 

    “I know you’ve been hiding him away from the others, and everytime I come home he’s with you. What’s one more dog? Though, let’s try to make him the last one for a while.” Poe sighed and pressed a kiss to Rey’s knee, causing Threepio to reach over and lick Poe’s face. 

 

    “Are you sure?” Rey asked. “It’s a lot.” 

 

    “I’m sure. I had a puppy when I was a baby, and he stayed with me for a long time, once he passed that’s when I got Beebee. Our baby will have a little furry friend to grow up with.” Poe assured her. “Now, what do you feel like eating tonight?” 

 

    “Something...spicy. Oh! And sweet...maybe something kinda creamy?” Rey had no idea what she wanted, she hadn’t been able to decide for a while, but every time, Poe managed to find something that filled her strange cravings. 

 

    “Spicy, sweet, creamy...I’ll try to make that one work.” Poe laughed and got up from the sofa, pressing a kiss to Rey’s forehead and then her stomach before going to investigate the kitchen and decide if he should cook or order something out. 

 

* * *

  
  


    She was beautiful, absolutely precious from the day she was born, and Rey couldn’t have asked for a more perfect thing in the world. She’d graduated just two months before Shara Bey Dameron was born, named after Poe’s mother who Rey wished more than anything she had gotten the chance to meet before she passed five years ago. Both Poe and Rey worked from home the first few months, Poe returning to the office once everything was settled, though he wished he got to spend more time with his girls as always. Threepio and Shara were nearly inseparable, and while Shara was clearly born with a fearless spirit, Threepio was far more cautious and protective of her. Today however, ten months after little Shara was born, Rey found herself rushing to buckle the little girl into her carseat and driving off to Poe’s work without even a call. She surprised him up in his office, looking worn out and sipping on a coffee in attempts to stay away, but lighting up the minute he saw Rey and little Shara in her arms. 

 

    “Hey, what are you two doing here? Is everything alright?” Poe asked as he scooped up Shara into his arms and gave Rey a kiss. 

 

    “Everything’s fine, it’s just I know you are working late tonight and Shara learned a new word today.” Rey grinned from ear to ear. 

 

    So far their daughter’s vocabulary consisted of  _ no, bye-bye, stay,  _ and  _ Lamby _ (her favorite stuffed toy). But today, after months and months of Rey drilling it into Shara’s head, she finally said the one word she knew would make Poe’s day. 

 

    “What did you learn today, Shara?” Poe turned to his little girl with a grin. 

 

    Shara reached out and grabbed his nose before letting go and grabbing his shirt collar instead, looking him right in the eye, and mumbling out her new word with a grin. “Daddy.” 

 

    It took Poe a minute to register it, but once he did he kissed their little girl right on the forehead before bringing Rey in for a deeper kiss that he knew couldn’t last very long but would be picked up on later tonight. 

 

    “I told you she knows you.” Rey grinned. 

 

    Poe had been down about being away from them both, he swore that some weeks he worked so much overtime that Shara barely knew him when he talked to her, just giving him a blank stare and wondering who the stranger was. But here she was now in his arms, knowing exactly who he was to her, and he felt like the happiest man alive. 

 

    “I’m sure I can talk to the boss and get you to come home a bit early, I did bring my dad a slice of pie before coming in here after all.” Rey laughed. 

 

    “Now that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Poe agreed. “How did I end up being so lucky with two beautiful girls?” 

 

    “Well, I’m sure Beebee and Artoo deserve most of the credit. If it hadn’t been for them, we may have never met, weird to think, isn’t it?” Rey asked him. 

 

    “I’m glad that Beebee decided to go running after the pretty girl and her dog when she did.” Poe laughed. “I love you.” 

  
    “I love you too.” Rey answered. 


End file.
